Consuelo
by Adigium21
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", con dedicatoria especial a Liss1357. De cuando Lily dudó en aceptar salir con Potter, pero las circunstancias le ayudaron a encontrar la respuesta... Lily/James


**Notas de autor:**

**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

Va dedicado a **Liss1357**, que solicitó:

"_Un Lily/James donde Lily duda en aceptar salir o no con James, mientras lo consuela por las muertes de sus padres (de James), de preferencia en su 6to o 7to año"_

Gracias a la genial RoHoshi por su trabajo como beta de esta historia; con su ayuda, me he dado cuenta que aún me falta pulir uno que otro detalle en mi escritura.

Me he dado cuenta que soy muy parco cuando de escribir se trata…

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, Lily y James pertenecen a Rowling y yo solamente los uso para entretenerme un rato.

**¡Liss1357, que lo disfrutes!**

* * *

**Consuelo**

El Gran Comedor era, como todas las mañanas, un hervidero de charla y risa. Lily estaba sentada en la mesa, sirviéndose el desayuno con aparente tranquilidad. Seguía un poco confundida por lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Cuando las demás chicas le habían preguntado por qué, ella solamente había hecho un gesto y no había contestado. Y es que era raro ver a Lily confundida. Concentrada, siempre. Ofendida por Potter, en ocasiones. Sonriendo, todo el tiempo. Pero siempre daba la imagen de que sabía qué hacía.

Había estado haciendo sus deberes en la biblioteca cuando James le había llamado. La chica no lo había hecho mucho caso. Potter lo intentó de nuevo y Lily se volteó para mirarlo.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter? —le dijo. El chico solo sonrió. Luego, se le acercó y le susurró al oído.

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Cuando la chica giró para mandarlo a freír espárragos, el chico le había robado un beso. Su primer beso. Lily no sabía si sentirse ofendida o extasiada: el beso había sido muy bueno. Y era de ahí de donde salía la confusión que sentía. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Potter era más bien molesto y desesperante. Y, aun así, ya era muy diferente al chico maldoso y grosero de años atrás.

Fue interrumpida en su línea de pensamiento por la llegada de las lechuzas. Lily solo alzó la mirada una vez, para verlas por costumbre. En los siete años que llevaba en Hogwarts, nunca le había llegado algo de sus padres o de su hermana, y era poco probable que sucediera hoy. Después, su atención se dirigió a James y sus amigos. Si era honesta consigo misma, Sirius era más atractivo, Remus era mucho más amable y Peter… bueno, Peter era un poco gracioso. Aún se preguntaba por qué Potter se había fijado en ella… Pero no era porque le importase o algo por el estilo.

Escuchó el rumor de una túnica y Lily se volteó. Dumbledore estaba caminando hacia la mesa, directamente hacia James. No le resultó extraño que sucediera, pues el moreno se metía en tantos problemas que Lily no entendía por qué no lo habían expulsado. Apartó la mirada y comenzó a comer. Por hacerlo, no pudo ver que algo no andaba bien. El rostro del chico, siempre alegre y despreocupado, mostraba ahora sorpresa y un poco de temor. Tampoco vio cómo se levantaba de la silla y acompañaba a Dumbledore a la puerta.

~O~O~O~

Cuando Lily regresó a la sala común, notó que James estaba sentado en una esquina, rodeado de sus amigos. La chica intentó ver qué estaban haciendo, pero los tres estaban cubriendo muy bien al moreno. Decidida a obtener una explicación por el beso, caminó hacia el cuarteto. Sirius se volteó mientras la chica se acercaba. Se alejó de sus amigos e interceptó a la pelirroja:

—Lily, ¿qué haces?

—Quiero hablar con Potter.

—Oh, Evans, me temo que no se va a poder. ¿No te gustaría, mejor, hablar con alguien más guapo que Cornamenta?

—Black, no seas un patán. Dame permiso.

Sirius pareció entender que no era buena idea ponerse en su camino y se quedó a un lado. Cuando Lily llegó hasta donde estaba James, trató de mantener la voz tranquila y relajada.

—James, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?

El chico no contestó. Lily comenzó a desesperarse.

—Lily —dijo Remus—. No creo que sea un buen momento…

—¿Por qué no? ¿De qué va todo esto? James, te digo que quiero hablar contigo…

—Evans, déjame en paz, ¿vale? No estés jodiendo ahora.

Lily estaba más que ofendida. Quería gritarle una sarta de majaderías, pero respiró hondo y giró sobre sus talones, caminando hacia la escalera de su dormitorio. Potter era un estúpido, pero ella lo era más por haber creído que podría surgir algo entre ellos… Idiota.

Con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla, abrió la puerta del dormitorio de chicas y se dirigió a su cama, tumbándose en ella sin preocuparse que el uniforme fuera a arrugarse. Una vez acostada, las lágrimas fluyeron más rápido, mientras se repetía la misma frase en la mente, una y otra vez: "Eres una tonta, Lily. James no vale la pena"…

~O~O~O~

A la mañana siguiente, Lily fue interceptada por Remus. Al verlo, se controló para decirle una mala palabra; no era culpa de él que James fuera un imbécil.

—¿Puedo decirte algo, Lily?

—Mira, si vas a disculparte por Potter, puedes ahorrártelo. Si de verdad le interesa decirme que lo siente, que venga él…

—No quiere bajar, Lily. Está muy mal.

—¿Se puso mal por haberme insultado? Menudo idiota…

—No es eso. Solo escúchame, ¿vale?

La chica apretó los labios pero asintió. Remus se pasó la mano por el cabello y respiró hondo.

—Mira, no sé si debo decirte esto. Es posible que James me golpee después… Ayer, durante el desayuno, Dumbledore se llevó a James a su oficina.

—Sí, me di cuenta. ¿Eso qué tiene…?

—Por favor, déjame terminar. —Lily rodó los ojos pero se calló—. Cuando Dumbledore se lo llevó, nosotros esperamos un rato y luego los seguimos. Al llegar a la gárgola, bueno… Digamos que conseguimos escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo. Además, cuando salió, nos lo contó…

Lily alzó las cejas cuando Remus guardó silencio.

—¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió? —Nada tenía preparada a Lily para escuchar lo siguiente.

—Sus padres, ellos… Fueron asesinados por mortífagos anoche. Encontraron la Marca Tenebrosa encima de su casa, y los encontraron a ellos en la sala. James nos contó que presentaban signos de tortura, antes del _Avada_…

Lily sintió que la garganta se le secaba. Pasó saliva y trató de respirar con calma. ¿Los mortífagos ya estaban atacando familias de magos? Pensaba que solo sucedía con familias muggles, y siempre había dado gracias que la suya estuviera bien…

Remus continuó.

—Lily, James se siente muy hombre y macho, por eso te habló de esa forma. Pero está muy mal, sigue en su cama. Y, bueno, yo sé que no es tu persona favorita, pero no ha parado de hablar de ti durante meses. Quizá alguna palabra tuya pueda ayudarle.

Lily bajó la mirada. ¿Consolar a Potter, el chico que le había faltado al respeto? _No lo juzgues, no estaba bien_, le regañó su voz interna. La pelirroja alzó la cabeza y Remus le sonrió agradecido.

~O~O~O~

James escuchó que la puerta del dormitorio se abría. Estaba listo para mandar al diablo a cualquiera que entrara, hasta que percibió que los pasos eran más ligeros.

—¿James? —Una voz aguda.

—¿Lily? —respondió, enderezándose sobre su cama—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Remus me contó lo que pasó.

—¡¿Qué?! Lo voy a…

—Alto. No harás nada… ¿Puedo recorrer las cortinas?

James vaciló y luego se limpió las lágrimas del rostro. Con un movimiento de su varita, movió las cortinas él mismo. Lily sonrió ligeramente y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta —comentó el chico.

—Vine para que no estuvieras solo.

—No necesito que…

—Cállate y déjame hablar, ¿de acuerdo? —Lily respiró hondo y continuó—. Quizá no lo creas, pero yo sé lo que se siente. Cuando mi abuela murió, creí que todo mi mundo se derrumbaba. Y sí, no es lo mismo perder a una abuela que… Lo que quiero decir es que sé por lo que estás pasando. Intentas aparentar que eres fuerte pero no tienes por qué serlo. No debes ocultarte por algo como esto.

James respiró hondo, sorbiéndose la nariz en el proceso.

—No me estoy ocultando.

—Sí lo estás haciendo.

Se quedaron callados por un rato. Lily se puso a apreciar las facciones del otro chico; su cabello negro, sus manos, sus brazos… James se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada. Lily estiró la mano y tomó la de James, apretándola con fuerza. Después de unos segundos, las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo: lágrimas pesadas y cargadas de un dolor indescriptible. Lily sintió que sus ojos también se aguaban y se acercó al moreno, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. James se giró y Lily se acomodó en el abrazo un poco mejor. James comenzó a sollozar y gemir en su hombro, sacando todo lo que llevaba dentro.

—Los extraño tanto, Lily. —La chica solo movió la cabeza, dejando que las lágrimas salieran—. No sé qué voy a hacer ahora… Quiero a mis padres de vuelta, los quiero de vuelta tanto…

—Lo sé…

Se mantuvieron en esa posición, abrazados, por lo que parecieron horas. Lily comenzó a separarse del chico, creyendo que se había dormido, pero James la asustó cuando habló.

—Lily, discúlpame por cómo te hablé ayer. No quería que me vieras así…

Lily puso los dedos sobre sus labios y James guardó silencio. Se hizo para atrás y lo miró. Casi sin pensarlo, dirigió sus labios hacia los del moreno, hasta que se tocaron en un beso ligero, casi un roce. Cuando se separó de él, la estaba mirando confundido. Lily sonrió de lado.

—Sé que no es un buen momento, pero quise devolverte el beso de ayer.

James sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Tal vez te gustaría repetirlo luego?

—Tal vez. Debo irme. Tengo un poco de hambre.

Lily intentó levantarse, pero James no soltaba su mano.

—Gracias, por todo.

—Ni lo menciones. ¿Vas a bajar?

—Más tarde.

—De acuerdo.

Lily salió del dormitorio de chicos con una sonrisa ligera en el rostro. Había descubierto que no necesitaba pensarlo más: cuando le preguntase de nuevo, aceptaría esa salida.

* * *

Hasta la próxima...

**Adigium21**


End file.
